


Boy, you are every color, how am I visible?

by TalkingBackwards



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Eddie as third wheel, Feelings, M/M, Post-After Story B, Venom's Wish Fulfillment, dick-riding, it's not GOOD sex exactly but they love it, mushy stuff, operating under the assumption that Zato has a heart, some liberties were taken, tfw your shadow comes better prepared than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingBackwards/pseuds/TalkingBackwards
Summary: Venom awakes to an unexpected visitor.





	Boy, you are every color, how am I visible?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it!

Venom was wide awake, eyes straining against the darkness. A creak in the floorboards had woken him, and now he was reaching reflexively for the knife he kept under his pillow. He wasn't alone in his room; a figure of a man stood by the window. Venom drew the knife, and in an instant the blade was to the intruder's throat.

"It's been a while, Venom," came a deep voice, piercing in its familiarity.

Venom immediately pulled away, backing up several paces, heart hammering in his chest. "Lord Zato," he whispered. He set his knife on the bedside table and switched on the lamp. Dim light illuminated his former master: tall and muscular, wrapped in a long, dark coat, he cut an imposing figure. But Venom was one of a precious few who needed not fear him.

So why couldn’t he catch his breath at the sight of him?

"It took you too long to wake up," Zato said. "I've already made a circuit of your room.” He smirked. “But now that you’re awake, I can make myself comfortable.”

He shrugged off his long coat, which pooled for a moment at his feet before taking a different form and darting under the bed. So, Zato and Eddie still maintained their twisted symbiosis. A pair of blood red eyes glowed up at him from beneath the bed. Venom tore his wary eyes away from Eddie and back to Zato.

Sweeping his arms wide, Zato gestured around at the clean, well-furnished second-story apartment. "You've done well in my absence. You still work downstairs?"

"Yes," Venom replied, hardly daring to talk above a whisper, as though speaking any louder might chase the phantom of his former leader away. "The bakery." He smiled, and even though Zato couldn't see it, Venom knew he could hear it in his voice. "I like it a lot."

Zato said nothing, but he saw the faintest of smiles curve his lips.

"You've made quite a success of yourself," Zato said. “I knew you would.”

"I didn't want to disappoint you, wherever you were," Venom said. He knew better than to ask where Zato had been all this time.

Again, Zato said nothing, but instead took a few slow steps toward Venom.

“Lord Zato...?”

Venom realized his heart hadn't stopped pounding since he’d woken up, and found that he could barely stand to be so close to Zato after so long being apart. And they were alone together. Apart from Eddie.

“How long has it been since I last visited you?” Zato said. “Is your friend still here?”

“Robo-Ky?” Venom said. “He stays downstairs most of the time.”

“Good.”

Venom was about to speak again when Zato reached out blindly, his hand grasping Venom's shoulder, then feeling its way up Venom's neck, finally resting on his cheek. Venom's blood pounded in his ears and he flinched, backing away from Zato again.

"Why do you recoil from my touch?" Zato said, and Venom detected a hint of disappointment in his normally monotone voice.

"Because," Venom said, "I don't understand it."

"Do you dislike it?"

"No."

“So…?”

“It’s… inappropriate.”

Zato made an odd noise. Was that… a laugh? “So it’s taboo to touch you, is it?” he said, finally smiling, really and truly smiling.

Zato stepped closer to Venom again, this time reaching out with both hands and repeating his movements from before; shoulders, neck, face. Venom felt faint. And, most of all, he felt disappointed in himself. Why couldn't he keep his composure around this man anymore? If anything, he'd have thought his feelings for him would have waned in his long absence. Unfortunately, the contrary seemed to be true.

"L-Lord Zato...?" Venom whispered.

"Drop the 'Lord,'" Zato said. "I'm not your master anymore."

Slowly, Zato ran his fingers across the angles of Venom's face, then through his hair. In his haze of anxious ecstasy, Venom noticed both of them were holding their breath.

"Eddie tells me you're beautiful," Zato said softly. "I wish I could see you."

Venom wanted to respond, to tell Zato he was beautiful too, but he couldn’t. He could barely make any sound at all, let alone speak words he’d wanted to say for years.

Zato had been standing at arms' length from Venom, but now he stepped closer, bodies nearly touching, face inches away from Venom's.

He was so, _so_ beautiful.

"Everything I've done," Venom whispered, "I've done for you."

Zato was silent for a moment, tracing one finger along Venom's lips. Then, he said, "Do something for yourself for once."

"Yes, Zato."

Their lips were almost touching. "Now."

Venom brushed his lips against Zato's, testing, a movement that could easily be played off as an accident if need be. Zato didn't comment, didn't pull away.

Venom kissed him.

Almost immediately Zato's hands on his face gripped him and pulled him closer, returning his kiss, pressing himself fully against him.

It was a desperate sort of kiss; it was years of tension and desire. A sloppy, starving kiss.

Venom's head was spinning. He felt faint again. How long had he wanted this? How many times had he caught himself daydreaming about exactly such a moment? To have had feelings for Zato for all these years and finally be able to act on them felt unreal.

What if this was a test?

One of Zato's hands slid down Venom's chest, and his arm snaked around his waist, pulling him tight against him. Zato was breathless, surprisingly passionate, and (as Venom now noticed from his position pressed against Zato's body) very aroused. This was definitely not a test.

Zato seemed to notice that Venom was tense, and pulled away. "How long has it been," he said, tilting his head, "since you were with another man?"

Venom thought for a moment. He'd not had many intimate encounters with men in general; his work at the Guild didn't allow it. And since opening the bakery he'd succumbed to loneliness and gone on a number of dates, he’d even kissed a couple people. But none of those encounters had led to anything particularly intimate. How long _had_ it been? "I don't know," he finally said. "Years."

Zato tsked and tightened his grip around Venom's waist, running his other hand slowly down his chest. "You're starved of touch, aren't you?" he said. "Don't worry.” He leaned in to kiss Venom’s neck. “I'll touch you."

Up until this point, Venom had been too tense, too nervous to feel turned on, but Zato's mouth, hot and hungry on his neck, did the trick. Venom hadn't bothered to clothe himself when he'd sprung out of bed because, well, Zato couldn't see him anyway. But now he was deeply aware of his own nakedness, as he now found himself terribly, humiliatingly aroused. He felt Zato smile against his neck.

"There we are," Zato murmured, and kissed him again, mouth open.

Venom couldn’t contain a soft moan. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d kissed anyone like this. Most of his life had been spent in the Guild, learning, following Zato, pining for him when he was gone. This felt terribly naughty, wrong even, and he loved it. He pulled Zato close to him, throwing shame to the wind as he pressed his naked erection against Zato’s.

Hardly aware of his own movements, Venom reached up and slipped off the mask that covered Zato’s sightless eyes, tossing it on the floor. Zato broke the kiss momentarily, a questioning look on his face.

“I wanted to see your eyes,” Venom said. “They’re beautiful.”

Turning his face away, Zato began to undress. He seemed well aware that Venom watched with rapt attention, as every movement was slow and deliberate. This was a show, and it was entirely for him. Venom’s eyes roamed across Zato’s body, strong and lean, long hair falling over one shoulder just so. He’d seen him naked before and, frankly, his usual choice of clothing didn’t leave much to the imagination, but it was different to see him standing there, in his room, naked for _him_.

Zato leaned in close again, kissing Venom for a moment before whispering, “Where is the bed?”

“Just to your left,” Venom said.

“Lay down on it.”

Venom complied, holding on to Zato’s hand as he lay down, leading him over to the bed. His heart pounded as Zato climbed onto the bed after him, straddling his legs, leaning over to kiss his stomach. Zato’s hair fell across Venom’s torso, following the trail he made as he kissed downward past Venom’s navel, obscuring Zato’s face.

Wet heat engulfed Venom’s erection and he gasped, throwing one hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. Now this was a sensation he’d never felt before. He’d thought about it, he’d fantasized, he’d performed the deed himself on other men, but somehow he’d assumed he’d never get to a point in a relationship where someone was willing to go down on him. But now, Zato, of all people--

Venom couldn’t contain his gasps and whimpers of pleasure, and his hand did little work in masking them. More than once, Zato’s name slipped past his lips, which was embarrassing, but every time it happened he could feel Zato smile around his cock.

With a contented sigh, Venom reached down to run his fingers through Zato’s hair, massaging his scalp and getting a twinge of satisfaction when Zato moaned softly. Then Zato reached up and planted his hand on top of Venom’s, signaling him to press his head down. Venom complied, testing at first, not wanting to make him gag, until he realized that was exactly what Zato wanted.

Without warning, he shoved Zato’s head as far down as it would go, burying his cock to the hilt in Zato’s mouth, then quickly released him. Zato coughed as he came back up, grinning and wiping spit off his chin.

“I knew you had it in you,” he gasped, then took Venom into his mouth again.

Again, Venom shoved Zato’s head down, choking him. Zato writhed and kicked, but Venom held him firm, gripping his hair. He jerked his hips up to fuck Zato’s mouth, his thrusts quickly becoming sloppy and desperate. Occasionally Zato gagged and forced himself up against Venom’s hand just enough to take a breath, before being shoved back down onto Venom’s cock.

Venom had given up on trying to muffle the sounds he was making, now gasping openly into the night air with each thrust. He was so close, so painfully close--

Zato stopped. Pushing Venom’s hand away, he sat up. “Not yet,” he said breathlessly, and crawled over Venom’s body, kissing him briefly. “Inside me.”

Venom stared into his sightless eyes. “You want me to…?”

“Of course.”

Venom felt himself flush. “I… I have lube but I don’t know if i have any condoms around. I haven’t exactly been… active.”

Something moved in the corner of Venom’s eye, a shadowy black hand emerging from under the bed, and pinched delicately between thumb and forefinger was… a condom?

“Oh… Thank you,” Venom took the condom and the amorphous hand snaked back under the bed.

“What?” Zato said.

“Eddie had a condom?”

“Oh. Tell me when you’ve put it on and slicked it up.”

Venom flushed again and, hands shaking, opened the wrapper, slid the condom down over his cock. “It’s on,” he said. He leaned over and took a bottle of lube from the bedside table.

He felt awkward, but a glance up at Zato eased his nerves. He sat straddling Venom’s legs, smiling faintly, still fully erect. He looked eager, not impatient. Venom worked lube over his cock, then set aside the bottle. “Okay,” he said quietly, “how should I… position myself?”

“Just like this,” Zato said, moving forward on top of him. “I’m going to ride you.”

Eyes wide, Venom watched Zato position himself, then slowly, painstakingly, slide Venom inside him, until finally he tilted his head back and breathed a soft moan, burying Venom to the hilt. Eyes closed, Zato sat on top of him for a moment. Venom ached to touch him, and ran his hands up Zato’s strong thighs, massaging them with his thumbs.

Then Zato started to move.

Slowly, carefully. Venom felt he must not have done this in a while either. Zato let out a soft gasp every time he slid Venom back inside him. Hot pressure. Venom couldn’t stop staring at Zato as he moved, and gradually he began moving himself. His hips rose to meet him, and Zato smirked.

“ _There_ you are,” he said. He ran his hands down Venom’s chest and over his stomach. “Give me more.”

Venom slid his hands up Zato’s thighs and gripped his hips, gently pulling him down as he lifted his hips to press up into him.

“Don’t be shy,” Zato said.

Biting his lip, Venom thrust hard, eliciting a sharp gasp from Zato. For a moment Venom thought he might have hurt him, but Zato laughed.

“You’ve wanted to ravage me for years,” he said through a wicked grin. “Why are you holding back now that I’m here?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You know how many times I’ve been beaten within an inch of my life, but you think a cock in my ass can hurt me?”

Venom was glad Zato couldn’t see the embarrassed look on his face.

Zato ran one hand across Venom’s chest, and started to move again. “You liked fucking my throat.”

“I did,” Venom said softly, lifting his hips to match Zato’s movements. “Very much.”

“Go on, then. Just like that.”

Gripping his hips again, Venom pushed inside him, then again, picking up speed, fucking him deep. Zato made a noise with each movement, eventually stopped lifting himself off of Venom’s cock as Venom’s grip on his hips held him down. Zato swore under his breath as Venom’s movements became faster, tossed his hair, raked his nails across Venom’s chest. He panted and moaned, he whispered Venom’s name. Venom watched Zato as he pounded up into him, lips parted around breathless moans, eyes heavy-lidded.

With a soft cry, Venom arched up, gripping Zato’s hips, shaking with orgasm. Zato massaged Venom’s chest as it ebbed away and his gasping breaths quieted.

Zato tsked, but he was smiling. “I hadn’t realized you were so close already.”

“Forgive me,” Venom breathed, “I got carried away.”

Zato climbed off of Venom. “Tell me, do you like things inside you?”

Venom’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Zato, perched beside him, a coy look on his face. “Yes,” Venom said.

“Then get rid of this condom,” Zato said, “and roll over.”

Venom obeyed, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash before turning onto his stomach. He handed off the bottle of lube from the bedside table to Zato, who straddled his legs once again.

“So,” Zato said, “it’s been awhile since you were with anyone.” Venom could see him pouring lube onto his fingers from the corner of his eye.

“Yes,” Venom said.

“I’ll go easy on you at first,” Zato said. Venom could hear the smirk in his voice. Cocky bastard.

Venom felt Zato spread him open with one hand and couldn’t help but blush, hiding his face in his pillow. With his other hand, Zato pressed one finger, coated in lubricant, inside him. Venom breathed deep and relaxed as much as he could, Zato pouring more lube, slowly pumping his finger in and out. Venom found himself shifting his hips, rising to meet him until he could feel his knuckles against his ass. Then a second finger slipped inside. Zato repeated his motions, then pulled his fingers out.

“Condom,” Zato said, and stuck his hand out over the side of the bed.

“ _Yeah, yeah,_ ” came the voice from under the floorboards, and Eddie’s shadowy hand emerged to drop a condom into Zato’s open palm.

Zato slid the condom on, planted his hands on either side of Venom, and leaned down, his hair falling over his shoulders and across Venom’s. “Ready?” he said.

“Yes,” Venom whispered.

In an instant, Zato was inside him, giving him very little time to adjust before he was all the way in. Venom couldn’t contain a throaty moan; it’d been so long since he’d done this with anyone, and now, of all people, it was Zato. He felt dizzy as the reality of it hit him again, feeling Zato deep inside him, his soft moans in Venom’s ear, long hair falling around Venom’s shoulders as he moved.

“I’ve always wanted this,” Venom murmured between Zato’s thrusts. “Always. For years.”

Zato lowered himself onto Venom’s back, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

“I know,” Zato said, breathless. “You’ve done… so well, Venom. And I’ve _ached_ for you.”

Venom felt a swell in his chest, and for a moment he thought he might cry.

Zato let go of Venom, propping his hands on either side of him for better leverage. He occasionally swore and whispered Venom’s name as he pounded him into the mattress, tossing his hair like he did when he was riding him, gritting his teeth, grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets. Finally he wrapped one arm around Venom, gripping the bed with the other as his rutting turned erratic and sloppy.

Venom closed his eyes and savored the breathy moans in his ear as Zato came, the feeling of him still inside him, the knowledge that he had always wanted him in return.

Zato lay motionless on top of him for a while, face buried in Venom’s hair, heart slowing to its normal rate against Venom’s back. When he finally moved, it was to feel around for the trash bin and toss the condom into it, before collapsing beside Venom with a deep sigh.

“Come here,” Zato said. “Come close to me.”

Venom scooted over to him, and Zato pulled him in, holding him tight, feeling around to push Venom’s long bangs out of his face. He kissed him.

“I have to be up around three,” Venom said. “For work.”

“Early hours.”

“It _is_ a bakery.”

“Sleep, then,” Zato said. “I’ll wake you.”

Venom smiled, kissed Zato’s cheek, and fell asleep in his arms for the first time.


End file.
